


【十万】给朋友的

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 万丈目下面被塞了跳蛋，不能接受的不要看。
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	【十万】给朋友的

今天的课堂内容也是一如既往的枯燥且无聊，翔望着黑板上密密麻麻的字，打起了哈欠。十代大哥早都趴在桌子上一动不动了，看起来已经进入了甜美的梦乡。翔无比佩服十代的入睡速度，但为了避免被老师发现而留到最后打扫教室，翔只能强撑着睡意，但他也不想继续看着黑板发呆了，要是和老师不小心对上视线，倒霉的可是他自己。

翔的目光从写满字的黑板上移开，转而瞅向了和自己一起上着课的学生们中。

明日香还是一如既往的模范好学生，无论那门课多么没劲，她都会端端正正地坐在自己的座位上，专心记着笔记。翔默默望着明日香专心致志的样子出了神，差不多半晌后，才意识到自己刚刚的眼神是多么地明显且露骨。翔一边祈祷着自己刚刚盯着明日香看的样子可千万不要被谁发现，不然自己可能会羞愧地钻进垃圾桶里，一边红着脸转移了目光。这次进入他视线的目标同样也是他认识的人，万丈目准。说实话，翔一直觉得万丈目是个非常麻烦的家伙，除了很吵外，还相当趾高气扬，就算已经降到了红院，他那副自大又瞧不起人的态度却还是没有多少改变，至少对翔来说。

要是在以往课堂的话，万丈目肯定会双手抱肩放在胸前，翘着二郎腿听着课，不写笔记也不看课本，完全不知道他这跟开小差有什么区别，翔默默地在心里想道。然而这次，他却整个人一百八十度大变样，并不是说他这次有在乖乖听讲记笔记，而是他的样子十分奇怪。

他的两只手貌似都死死抓着椅子边，双腿也紧紧并在一起，满脸通红地皱着眉毛，像是在憋着什么东西一样，这引起了翔的注意。不过为了确保自己不像上次盯明日香一样视线那么明晃晃，他拿起教科书作了伪装。仔细观察的话会发现，万丈目的身体还会时不时地在发抖，但却又不是持续的。对方的颤抖在持续一段时间后就会停下来，然后万丈目就会露出一副像是如释重负的表情，虽然脸还是照样很红。但没过多久，身体就又继续开始发抖，而且抖动的频率明显比之前增加不少，万丈目的表情也变得更加痛苦，在很努力地忍耐着什么，两条腿也不安地开始在椅子下面小幅度地蹭来蹭去。到底是在干什么啊，万丈目他，是吃坏了肚子还是在憋尿呢，翔一头雾水。

而另一边的万丈目，虽然的确是在忍耐着什么，然而他既没有吃坏肚子，也不是在憋尿，而是努力地在和自己体内的某个小玩具进行着“对抗”。他现在无比后悔自己同意了某个此刻看起来像是已经进了梦乡的红院生，在早上进入自己房间的行为。

同为刚刚进入青春期没多久的两名青少年，正是情窦初开的年纪，从一开始的搂搂抱抱，变成了会伸出舌头的亲吻，再到两人在万丈目的那张粉色大床上童贞毕业。万丈目和十代瞒着所有人，在私下，偷偷进行着他们的秘密交往。今早两人也只是一时兴起，在万丈目的房间里，互相帮对方解决早上会有的生理现象。结果事后，自己那时刻充满好奇心的秘密小男友，无意间在万丈目凌乱的抽屉里发现了他昨晚，解决自己一时燃起的欲望时而临时使用的小道具，一个有着无线小遥控器的粉色跳蛋。万丈目昨晚收拾得太过草率，结束后扔进抽屉里就呼呼大睡了。直到本来是想找纸巾的十代意外发现了这个小玩意，拿着它一边在他眼前晃一边故作惊讶地说：“这是什么啊万丈目。”

万丈目这才猛地反应过来，自己干了一件多么愚蠢的事情。

也不知道是他的红院小男友一时兴起的主意，还是对方在吃这个小玩具的醋。十代一边将这颗涂满了润滑液的粉色跳蛋推进万丈目紧致的甬道内，一边笑眯眯地看向他满脸通红的秘密恋人：“万丈目该不会是光靠这种东西就可以了吧。”

万丈目咬着牙，感受着冰凉湿润的跳蛋和对方推着跳蛋的手指一起径直进入自己体内，故作镇定地看着对方：“别小瞧人了......游城十代...！”

十代抽出手指，把跳蛋留在了万丈目体内。看对方半躺在床上，攥着床单憋着喘息的样子，十代感觉自己刚刚才释放过的小兄弟又有了抬头的征兆。不过他的意志十分坚定，明明两人都已经交往而且本垒了，万丈目却瞒着自己用这种东西，既然他这么喜欢，那这次就让他尽情“享受”一次。而且，欺负万丈目，真的很有趣嘛，十代默默在心里想道。

“一起去上早课吧，万丈目。”

听到对方的这句话，万丈目愣了一下，他当然知道十代要对自己做什么，毕竟十代从以前就最喜欢用一脸人畜无害的表情看着自己，然后就让他做各种各样难堪的事情，虽然他每次都口是心非，一次都没有明确地拒绝掉。这次也是一样，万丈目咬紧嘴唇，瞪了自己的小男友一眼，虽然表情看起来十分不情愿，但还是半推半就地，穿上了衣服。

控制跳蛋震动大小的遥控器，自然是在十代那里，不过无论是在食堂吃早饭，还是在去教室的路上，跳蛋的开关都没有打开过。这让万丈目一直紧绷着的心放松了不少，看着十代和翔在路上有笑有说的模样，觉得对方可能都已经忘了这茬事了。

两人虽然已经交往了有一段时间了，但在教室的时候，两人几乎很少坐在一起，这次也是如此。进了教室，十代和翔聊着各种有的没的，坐在相邻的座位上，而他却特意选了个和他们有些距离，但十代却还是可以清楚看到自己的偏下方的位置。

上课铃打完没多久，正当万丈目看着老师拿起笔，在黑板上刚写了没几个字时，塞在自己身下的异物突然而来的震动差点让他直接在课堂上叫出来。

万丈目死死捂着自己的嘴，爆发的羞耻感让他迅速红了脸，频率虽然不大，但这样的刺激也够他受了。细小的震感搞得他浑身不自在，腿也下意识地夹紧，如果自己现在不是坐在椅子上而是站着的话，可能会因为腿软直接跪在地上吧。

可恶的十代...！我绝对饶不了他！

小小的跳蛋带来的小幅度震动一下又一下地刺激着肉壁，万丈目现在光是努力憋着声音就已经很难了，在自己座位上方不远处的十代，现在一定在悄悄观察自己的反应，偷偷憋笑吧。

自己异样的动作还引起了周围人的注意。坐在万丈目旁边的，从刚刚起就一直在对着黑板打哈欠的学生很明显，被万丈目突然捂着嘴的动作吸引了不少注意力，他有些疑惑地用余光瞅着万丈目，有担心，但更多的是好奇。万丈目可以察觉到对方的视线，为了不让对方进一步怀疑自己，万丈目咬咬牙，把手放了下来，死死抠住自己身下的座位两边。但体内的跳蛋却在这时被提高了震度，万丈目憋得眼泪都快要出来了，在眼眶里直打转。自己现在如此羞耻的样子，除了十代外，居然还要被别人看到。一想到这里，万丈目就越发紧张，但他的身体却无可救药地变得兴奋和敏感起来，湿润的甬道遵循本能地收缩，让他更加清晰地感觉到跳蛋的存在。稍微乱动一下，还会不经意地刮蹭到敏感点。

万丈目现在下面已经变得一塌糊涂了，勃起的性器被裹在裤料里，溢出的前列腺液打湿了内裤，渗透了搭着小帐篷的裤裆。跳蛋的震动频率时大时小，而且毫无规律，让万丈目迟迟无法适应，只能抓着椅子祈祷下课时间快点到来。

体内的玩具就像是挠痒痒一般，一下又一下地挑拨着自己的敏感点，每次在万丈目觉得自己快要去了的时候，趴在他后上方不远处的十代，就像是读了他的心似的，把跳蛋的震度调低，只留他一个人在座位上小幅度地颤抖，半天缓不过劲来。但等他稍微好受一点，勉强从身体并没有达到高潮的痛苦中解脱出来时，十代又会把遥控器的档次调高。嗡嗡的跳蛋震动声从下面传来，万丈目只能又一次进入忍耐环节，两眼泛泪地希望自己坏心眼的小男友，能在自己彻底憋不住前放过自己。

这样的玩弄行为在进行到第三轮时，万丈目终于挺不住了，他觉得自己已经在崩溃的边缘徘徊，全然不顾自己这样可能会被人发现什么异常，转过头看向十代。对方正趴在桌子上一动不动，在别人看来，十代可能正在自己的梦乡中一边快乐决斗一边吃着炸虾呢。但要是从万丈目这个方向看过去，就能发现，其实他全程都在睁着眼，一直在看着万丈目的各种行为和反应。

现在两人的视线完全对上，万丈目可怜兮兮地抬头望着十代，希望对方能饶了自己。十代却只是眨巴着眼睛，装作一副完全不懂的样子，无辜地看向自己双眼泛泪的男友。

明明对方有着一张那么人畜无害的十分可爱的脸，谁能想到是个这么恶趣味的家伙。万丈目疯狂摇着头，就差当众直接把话说出口，让对方放过自己了。像是温和的小鹿一样，有着一双漂亮的棕色眼睛的主人，看着他几近崩溃的样子，只是露出淡淡的微笑，大拇指轻轻地将遥控器上的档次推到了最大。

体内那颗高速震动的小小跳蛋终于把万丈目彻底地击溃，在被反复折磨后，他的身体终于得到了解放，达到了绝顶，释放出来的精液将他的内裤前端弄得一塌糊涂。

“呜......嗯啊！”

就算他再怎么努力地忍耐，细碎的呻吟声还是伴随着高潮一起泄了出来。

太舒服了....万丈目忘我地吐着舌头，他的整个脑海此时都被这一个想法全部占满。全身都止不住地颤抖着，痉挛的甬道还在恋恋不舍地缠着体内那颗折磨了他那么久的小玩意。

万丈目倒在自己的座位上，轻喘着，等他回过神来，意识到自己刚刚都在做些什么后，万丈目羞愧地将整个头都埋在了桌子，拒绝抬起脑袋和其余所有人对上视线。内裤里很是难受又黏糊糊的感觉让他羞愤交加，自己居然...在上课途中，在周围有着那么多人的情况下，被一个震动跳蛋给活活玩高潮了......而且如果被除了十代以外的人看到的话...万丈目想到这里，脸再次变得滚烫发红起来。

你死定了...！十代！

而这件事的罪魁祸首，此时却装模作样地揉着自己的眼睛，装出一副像是才睡醒的样子，迷迷糊糊地看着他的小弟，问还有多久下课。


End file.
